parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - The Tails Trilogy - Footage - Redone - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the redone version of The Tails Trilogy, made by UbiSoftFan94, inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast *Tails as Rayman - Microsoft Mike (Jorge) *Hercules as Houdini - Sidney (Matteo) *Princess Aurora as Betilla - Microsoft Mary (Soledad) *Jafar as Bzzit - Peter (Juan) *Gobbos as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Charmy as Tarayzan - Eddie (Roberto) *Rabbit as The Musician - Robosoft 1 (Luca) *Robin Hood as Joe - Melvin (Marcello) *Jafar as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) *Gogans as The Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Kaa as The Moskito - Robosoft 2 (Diego) *Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates, Monkeys, Hans, Hyenas, Playing Cards, Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves, Guards, Robots, Guards, Thieves, and Goons as The Livingstones and Hunters - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Evil Tails as Rayman - Robosoft 3 (Jorge) *Captain Phoebus as Globox - Douglas (Mario) *Sonic as Murfy - Biff (Javier) *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies - Sidney, Biff, Douglas, Eddie, Peter, and Melvin (Javier, Juan, Diego, Jorge, Mario, Carlos, and Ludoviko) *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy - Carol (UK) (Carmen) *Ariel as Carmen the Whale - Microsoft Anna (Francisca) *Paul Bunyan as Clark - Amos (Alberto) *Terk as Polokus - Eddie (Jorge) *Doc, Bashful, Jiminy Cricket, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children - Eddie, Melvin, Peter, Sidney, and Biff (Diego, Jorge, Mario, Carlos, and Juan) *Adult Nala as Uglette - Microsoft Mary (Leonor) *Captain Hook as The Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Alex (Juan) *Abis Mal as Ninjaws - Robosoft 1 (Ludoviko) *Headless Horseman as The Zombie Chickens - Robosoft 2 (Mario) *Edgar as Axel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) *Sykes as Foutch - Robosoft 3 (Juan) *Sir Kay as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) - Douglas (Carlos) *Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robo-Pirates - Robosoft 1, Biff, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and Douglas (Jorge, Carlos, Javier, Diego, and Juan) *The Big Bad Wolf as Jano - Peter (Carlos) *Tiny Tiger as Grolem 13 - Biff (Jorge) *Maleficent the Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur - Wanda (Francisca) *Baloo as LacMac - Douglas (Carlos) *Ichabod Crane as Cookie - Eddie (Diego) *Maid Marian as Betina - Carol (UK) (Carmen) *Minnie Mouse as Flips - Microsoft Mary (Esperanza) *Caterpillar as The Great Rigatoni - Douglas (Carlos) *Hades as Detective Grub - Microsoft Sam (Jorge) *Matiarch as Grub's Girlfriend - Carol (UK) (Penelope) *Casey Jr as No. 7 Train - Eddie (Jorge) *Melody as Tily - Julia (Leonor) *Sarabi as Razorwife - Robosoft 4 (Soledad) *Evil Captain Phobeus as Evil Globox - Biff (Mario) *Princess Daisy as Globette - Robosoft 5 (Paulina) *Bagheera as Otti Psi - Douglas (Carlos) *Adult Kovu as Romeo Patti - Melvin (Jorge) *Peter Pan as Gonzo - Eddie (Diego) *Kaa as Andre - Peter (Jorge) *Ronno's Minions as The Dark Lums - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *The Beagle Boys as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *John Silver as Count Razoff - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) *Winifred as Begoniax - Microsoft Mary (Sonia) *Komodo Bros and The Evil Twins as The Knaarens - Douglas, Biff, Amos, and Alex (Carlos, Diego, Juan, and Jorge) *The Grinch as Reflux the Knaaren - Microsoft Sam (Jorge) *Grogh as the Leader of the Rabbids - Amos (Carlos) *Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates, Monkeys, Hans, Hyenas, Playing Cards, Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves, Guards, Robots, Guards, Thieves, and Goons as Raving Rabbids - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Mufasa as The Photographer - Biff (Mario) *Merlin as The Bubble Owner - Douglas (Carlos) *Sir Ector as The Magician - Microsoft Sam (Jorge) *Maleficent the Dragon as Big Mama - Robosoft 6 (Esperanza) *Darth Vader as Toad - Alex (Carlos) *Judge Doom as Minotaur - Melvin (Jorge) *Princess Peach as Barbara - Microsoft Mary (Carmen) *Narrator - Peter (UK) (Miguel) Footage *Tails Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Hercules Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Baloo and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Tails and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Bagheera and Adult Kovu (George Carlin) *Baloo's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr) *Tails and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Tails, Charmy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Charmy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Sir Kay Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Melody's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Tails (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Special (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Captain Phoebus (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Ergo the Magnificent (Michael Brandon) *Tails, Charmy, and Lady Kluck (Alec Baldwin) *Merlin and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Tails and Sonic's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Weak Hero (Ringo Starr) *Pop Goes The Captain Hook (George Carlin) *Come Out, Baloo! (Ringo Starr) *Baloo to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Robin Hood Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Tails and Doc's Great Day (Michael Brandon) *Captain Phoebus and John Silver (Michael Angelis) *Hercules's Exploit (George Carlin) *Charmy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Rabbit Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Monkeys (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for Rabbit (Ringo Starr) *Genie to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Captain Hook's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *No Joke for Rabbit (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Robin Hood (Ringo Starr) *Tails Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Charmy's Predicament (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Tails (Ringo Starr) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Wayward Benny (Mark Moraghan) *Peter Pan Owns Up (George Carlin) *Sir Ector (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Charmy, Rabbit, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Hercules, Jiminy Cricket, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Princess Eilonwy's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the Magic Pathway *Calling All Characters! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Tracks *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Villains *Blue Island Mystery *King of the Tracks *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure *Tails's Anthem *The Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen! *Sir Walt Disney *Charmy's Seaside Trip *Dumbo the Flying Character *Bagheera's Duck *Come for The Ride! *It's Great To Be A Character *Really Useful Character *Sodor's Island *Roll Call *Snow *Down by the Docks *Navigation *Little Characters *Hear the Characters Coming Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof